


I Put A Spell On You

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Mating Bond, Other, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is saved from death by the magic of a Time Lord Mating Bond. It's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

“Amy! Amy, you have to wake up!” Rory looked up at the Doctor. “You have to do something.”

“There's...” the Doctor paused. Then he said “I can save her, but you won't like it.”

“If it saves her then I _will_ like it,” said Rory adamantly. 

The Doctor looked at him for a moment and then nodded. He took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. “I need you to be quiet and let go of her.”

Rory did so reluctantly, letting the Doctor take Amy's limp weight. He watched as the Doctor pressed his fingers to Amy's temples and closed his eyes. 

“Are you-”

“I said be quiet,” said the Doctor. “If you break my concentration we could both die.”

Rory sat back on his haunches and watched the Doctor save Amy's life. 

 

He was waiting by Amy's bedside when she woke up. “Hey, you.”

“Hey,” said Amy. She rubbed her eyes. “What... I was dying, wasn't I?”

“You got better,” said Rory, not wanting to say anything that might upset her. 

“How?” she asked. “How did I get better?”

“The Doctor did something. I'm not sure what, he said he'd tell me when you got up.” 

Amy sat up with some difficulty. “Where is he?”

Always the Doctor, wasn't it? Rory couldn't have her to himself without the Doctor getting in the way even when he wasn't in the room. “He's in the kitchen,” he said reluctantly. “He said you'd be hungry when you woke up.”

Amy put a hand on her stomach. “He's right, I'm starving. How long was I asleep?”

“Two days. We took turns looking after you, but you mostly just slept.”

Amy rubbed her forehead and frowned. “There's something different. In my head. Something's changed.” She threw the covers off and slid from the bed. “I need to see the Doctor.”

Rory picked up a blanket and wrapped it round her, supporting her in case she fell. 

“I'm fine,” she protested even as her knees almost gave way. 

Rory helped her to the kitchen, following the smell of breakfast. 

“Ah, there you are,” said the Doctor. “Scrambled eggs, anyone?”

“Just what I wanted,” said Amy. She frowned. “How did you know what I wanted?”

“Lucky guess,” he said mildly. He spooned some egg onto a plate and brought it over to the table for her. 

Rory sat down next to Amy and waited for an explanation. Amy ate her breakfast slowly, occasionally looking up to stare at the Doctor in a curious fashion. 

Finally the Doctor put the empty plates into the dishwasher and sat down at the table across from them. “Well,” he said. “Well.”

“Well?” Rory prompted.

“Sometimes,” said the Doctor, going into what the humans recognised as 'lecture mode', “it becomes necessary for two Time Lords to connect their minds to some degree. It's a natural ability, but we have to learn how to control it or it could be dangerous for all concerned. When Amy's mind was slipping away, the classic Time Lord solution would be to form a mental bond with her. To provide an anchor, if you will.”

“So that's what you did to me,” said Amy, looking surprisingly unconcerned. 

“Depending on the type of bond, the connection can last for a varying length of time. A mother and child might want to bond indefinitely, for example, but obviously not everyone does. And some kinds of connection would kill a human almost instantly.”

“What are you getting at?” asked Rory, becoming increasingly worried for his wife.

“I'm just explaining that with the time-limit and with Amy's species, there weren't many options.” 

“Oh my God, she's dying,” said Rory. He stood up. “She can't die.”

“Sit down, she's not going to die. Look at her, all pink and healthy.” The Doctor glanced at Amy for a second then looked back at Rory as he sat down. “It's just,” he coughed and tugged at his own jacket, “a perfectly safe mating bond,” he finished quick;y. 

Rory sat up straight. “What?” he almost yelped. 

The Doctor spread his hands. “Don't worry, I think I can dissolve it easily enough.”

“This explains a lot,” said Amy. “I had some pretty graphic dreams.”

Rory looked at his wife. “About him?”

“Just dreams, Rory. Don't tell me you've never had a dream about another woman, because if you do I'll know you're lying.”

“Yeah, but... a mating bond. That sounds kind of extreme.”

“It was that or death,” said the Doctor. “When Amy's mind has settled a bit I'll see about getting rid of the bond. It shouldn't be too difficult.”

“What we do until then?” asked Rory.

“I wouldn't leave us alone together,” said the Doctor, with a significant raise of his eyebrows.

 

The Doctor spent the morning in the library reading up on the procedure and Rory spent the time trying not to panic. 

“He said it gets stronger over time at first,” said Amy, getting dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. “I probably won't feel much by the time it's gone.”

Rory watched her from the edge of the bed. “What have you felt so far?” He held up his hands. “Medical interest, not jealousy.”

“I keep thinking about him. Not even sexual thoughts, just... wondering where he is, what he's doing.”

“Are there _any_ sexual thoughts?”

Amy threw a sock at him. “That's never medical interest.”

“Fine,” he admitted, “that one was jealousy.”

Amy was appallingly honest sometimes. “It's not called a mating bond for nothing.”

“Great,” said Rory, “I thought it was bad enough that his subconscious tried it on with you.”

“I knew I shouldn't have told you about that,” said Amy with a sigh. She picked up a comb and started working tangles from her hair. “Look, it's going to be fine.”

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Rory opened it and the Doctor peered into the room. “Are you two ready?”

“As I'll ever be,” said Amy. 

“Amy, lie down on the bed. Rory, you can stand by in case we need you to do nurse things.”

“You said this was safe,” said Rory. 

“It is.” The Doctor frowned for a moment. “Never tried it with a human before, though.” He sat by Amy on the edge of the bed. “Right.” He waggled his fingers. “Amy, I need you to listen carefully and do everything I tell you.”

Rory stood close by, watching carefully as the Doctor put his hands on Amy's face, fingers splayed out. Amy closed her eyes. 

“Picture me in your head,” said the Doctor, quietly. “Me and you, with a line connecting us. Got it?”

“Mm-hmm,” murmured Amy. 

“Now move yourself in the picture, away from me, stretching out the line. It gets thinner as we move apart.” He glanced up at Rory. “Obviously this is all just a metaphor. The real trick's in the very clever things I'm doing in my own head.”

“Doctor,” said Amy, “it kind of hurts.”

“It shouldn't,” said the Doctor, frowning at her. “Where does it hurt?”

“My head. Just a bit, but it hurts.”

“Ignore it,” he told her. “Just concentrate on moving away and making the line become a thread.”

“Okay,” she said uncertainly. 

“I'm going to snap the thread now. 3... 2... 1...”

Amy started convulsing on the bed. 

“Amy!” Rory rushed over to her side. “What's happening to her?”

The Doctor kept the contact with her skin. He closed his eyes. “It won't break.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Rory. “I'm going to re-establish the connection, it's not working.”

Amy stilled slowly. Rory let out the breath he'd been holding and the Doctor moved his hands from Amy and stood up. 

“Not trying that again,” said the Doctor. 

“You're really not,” said Rory, holding Amy against his chest as she started to open her eyes. 

“I'll think of something else,” said the Doctor with certainty. “I always think of something else.”

 

 

The three of them sat in the library, Amy dangling her legs in the swimming pool as the Doctor and Rory leafed through books. 

“Can I go for a swim?” she asked. “It's too hot in here.”

“It's not,” said the Doctor. “And no, you can't.”

Amy smiled up at him. “What, you can't stand the sight of me in a bikini?”

The Doctor's eyes darkened and he stared at her open-mouthed. 

Rory coughed. “Hello, husband in the room.”

The Doctor closed his mouth. “Good. It's good that you're in the room. I like you, Rory, have I mentioned that? You're very... there.”

“It's getting harder, isn't it? I mean worse.” he said. 

Amy stood up. “I think we should just have sex. Maybe that would fix things.”

“No,” said Rory, “you're not having sex with him.”

She shrugged, picked up a towel to dry her legs. “It was just a suggestion.”

“A bad suggestion. Tell her, Doctor.”

The Doctor was staring at Amy's legs. He blinked and looked up at her face. “Yes, very good... I mean bad suggestion. Terrible. Worst I've ever heard. Never suggest that again.”

Rory handed an alien medical journal to the Doctor. “Shut up and read.”

 

 

Amy moved her foot under the kitchen table until she touched the Doctor's leg. She ran it slowly up and down his calf until he looked up at her. 

“Are you enjoying that?” he asked lightly. 

“Tasty,” she said. She took a sip of water, swallowing it slowly and then licking her lips. “It's like an explosion in my mouth.”

“There's more where that came from.”

Rory looked between them, shook his head and went back to picking at his lasagne. 

Amy moved her foot up to stroke the back of the Doctor's knee. “Is it good for you?”

“It's nice, but it just leaves me wanting more.”

Rory looked under the table and then at Amy. “Stop it.”

Amy pulled her foot away with a pout. “I was only playing.”

“Well don't.”

“You're no fun,” she said. She turned back to gaze at the Doctor again. “I bet you're much more fun than he is.”

Rory stood up before the Doctor could reply. “That's it, I can't take this anymore. I've got to get out of here.”

The Doctor reached across the table and put a hand on his. “Don't leave the room.”

Rory pulled his hand away. “I shouldn't have to play chaperone for my own wife.”

“I know,” said the Doctor. “I'm still thinking, though. I never stop thinking.” 

“Yeah, thinking about having sex with my wife.”

“That's not his fault,” said Amy, coming to his aid. “It's me and my sexy hormones.”

“Hormones,” Rory repeated. 

“Do you even have hormones, Doctor?” asked Amy. “Or is it just telepathic mojo I'm feeling?”

“Shush,” said Rory. 

“Oi!”

“Sorry. But I think I've had an idea.” He looked at the Doctor. “What if we... bring you two out of heat? Don't most animals stop mating when one of them gets pregnant?”

“Oh, you are _not_ getting me pregnant. Either of you.”

Rory shook his head. “No, I mean, we can fake it. With hormones.”

The Doctor flew to his feet. “Rory Pond, you're a genius!” He waved a hand in the air as he thought. “It doesn't work that way with Time Lords, but a human... it might just work.”

“Wait,” said Amy, “what exactly are we talking about here? I have to fake being pregnant to put the Doctor off shagging me?”

“Basically, yeah,” said Rory. 

 

 

“Look at this, Rory,” said the Doctor, “this is a medical miracle. Synthesised Gallifreyan pregnancy hormones.”

Rory looked into the sealed test tube. “How did you get those?”

“Messed about with my own DNA and... probably best if we don't talk about what happened to the mouse.” The Doctor looked sad for a moment. “It didn't have a proper brain anyway.”

“Okay,” said Amy, “shoot me up with pregnancy.”

“Rory, you're the nurse.”

Amy rolled up her sleeve and offered him her arm. “Is this dangerous?”

“Worst that can happen is you feel slightly sick,” said the Doctor. 

“You said the last thing was safe,” she reminded him. 

“I know, I'm sorry.”

Amy sucked in a gasp as the needle entered her arm. “You could have warned me,” she protested. 

“Sorry,” said Rory. “There you go.”

“I don't feel any different.”

“Give it time,” said the Doctor. He was keeping a careful distance from Amy. 

“If this stuff makes me give birth to an alien monster I'm going to kill someone. Probably both of you.”

“How long until we know if it's worked?” asked Rory. 

The Doctor sat down next to Amy on the couch and sniffed at her. “You smell pregnant,” he told her. 

“Thanks.”

He leaned in, almost nuzzling her hair. “And you smell like a Time Lord,” he added, a bit huskily.

Amy smiled. “Is that good?”

“I don't know. I don't think so. It's a bit... sexy.”

Rory grabbed his own hair in exasperation. “Are you saying we've made it worse? Now she smells like the species you're supposed to get it off with?”

The Doctor kissed Amy's ear. She sighed, reaching out for him. 

Rory pulled her up off the sofa. “Okay, really not happening.”

Amy wriggled out of his grasp. “Just one kiss. Please? I'll be good after that.”

“No,” he said, struggling to keep a hold of her. 

“Get off me!”

“You might do something you'll regret.”

“I really won't regret it,” said Amy, staring at the Doctor with dark eyes. 

The Doctor stood up. “I'm going.”

Rory turned to him. “Where?”

Amy rolled her eyes. “He's going for a wank, stupid.”

The Doctor blushed. “I was... going to fix the TARDIS. Really.”

Rory waved him away. “Just do what you have to.”

“I'll help,” Amy offered, but the Doctor was out the door and away.

 

 

Amy knocked on the door quietly. The Doctor appeared after a few moments, holding the door half-shut when he saw who it was. 

“Where's Rory?” he asked.

“I waited until he was asleep.”

“Sleep,” said the Doctor with a loud sigh. “How could I forget about sleep?”

Amy pushed her way past the Doctor and into the room. “It should be okay if we're quiet.” She turned to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“It really won't be,” he said, pulling her against him with his hands on her waist. He dropped his head to kiss her neck. 

Amy tangled her fingers in his hair. “Maybe this will cure us.”

“One, it's not a disease,” he told her, punctuating with a kiss on her chin, “and two, it probably won't.” 

Amy tilted her head and found his mouth with hers. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, braces following them to dangle at his sides. 

The Doctor lifted his hands, one sliding up under her top to cup a breast, the other resting at the back of her neck. “I really should throw you out,” he managed. 

“I know.” She started unbuttoning his shirt. “How to bow-ties come off?”

“Like this,” he said, demonstrating. He kissed her again, pulling her top up and over her head, then dropping it on the floor. 

They left a trail of clothes all the way to the bed. 

 

 

“Do you feel any better this morning?” the Doctor asked over breakfast. 

Amy glanced at Rory, but he didn't seem to have caught on. She'd made it back to their room before he woke up. 

“Nope,” she said, biting into her toast in a surprisingly seductive way. 

“Oh,” said the Doctor with a disappointed look. 

“I mean the hormones,” she clarified. “Everything else feels great.”

He smiled at her across the table. “Good.”

“Very good,” she agreed. 

“Maybe it'll wear off,” said Rory, without much hope in his voice. 

The Doctor cleared his throat. “There is the option of... well, of you joining us.”

“What?”

“It doesn't have to be just Amy and I. We could bring in a third.”

“Now _that_ is a good idea,” said Amy. 

“It isn't,” said Rory. “I don't want to get involved.” He looked at them angrily. “You're enjoying this. I can tell. You two like having an excuse.”

“Oh, don't be silly,” said Amy. 

“It's true. I can't stop you flirting because of your magical alien mating bond. You like that.”

“Rory, I love you,” said Amy easily. “None of this has changed that.”

“Would that stop you sleeping with him if I wasn't here to stop you?”

“It might,” she said, semi-truthfully. 

Rory put his head in his hands. “I can't cope with this. I want to leave.”

“Rory...”

“I mean it. You can have the Doctor, I'm not going to stop you if that's what you really want.”

The Doctor looked at the two of them. “There is,” he said quietly, “one more option.”

 

 

“Why didn't he mention this before?” asked Rory. 

“It's dangerous,” said the Doctor from under the console. 

“For her,” Amy clarified. “Not for us.”

Rory stared at her. “He's worried about the TARDIS? He let us go through all that because of a spaceship?”

“She's all he's got,” she said, quietly. 

The Doctor finished his work and stood up. “Amy, put your hand on the time rotor. Rory, you stand there feeling useless.” He took Amy's other hand and rested the other one on the console. “Now, same as last time we tried to break the link, but this time I want you to think of the TARDIS with you, holding onto the line as it starts to snap.”

Amy closed her eyes concentrated. “It's easier this time.”

“Good,” said the Doctor. “Take a deep breath.”

Amy breathed in. 

“And... now.”

Amy opened her eyes. 

“Well?” asked Rory. 

“I... it's gone. I can't feel it anymore. Doctor?”

The Doctor was staring at the TARDIS's interior like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

And for him, it really was. 

 

 

Amy found the Doctor sitting on the swing under the console, gazing at the TARDIS. 

“Spending time with the wife?” she called as she made her way down the stairs. 

He turned his head to look at Amy, a happy smile on his face. “She's singing to me. She's never done that before.”

“How long will it last?”

He shrugged. “No idea. I'll have to be more careful with her from now on, though. I don't want to lose her.”

“If you weren't talking about a time-machine I'd say that was romantic.”

“I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner. It could have avoided... various things.”

“I don't regret it,” said Amy.

“You haven't told Rory?”

She shook her head. “It'd only hurt him.”

The Doctor nodded. “Just between us, then.”

“Just between us. And the TARDIS,” he added. 

“Does she mind?” teased Amy. 

The Doctor waved a hand. “Bit jealous, but she'll get over it. She might make it a bit chilly in your bedroom for a while, though.”

Amy laughed. “I'll get some extra blankets.”

The TARDIS hummed a bit louder and the Doctor turned back to it. “Don't worry, dear, we're only talking.”

Amy turned to go and fetch some blankets. Something occurred to her and she stopped. “Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Just to check... do you have to have sex with the TARDIS now?”

The Doctor winked at her. “A Time Lord never tells.”


End file.
